ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TOON NOIR
TOON NOIR is an international Overview The shows takes place in a parody of New York named Toon York Characters The Staff of the Office * Eric Tibus Duckman - The main character. He's a family man even though they were not around when he moved to Toon York The Pig Family * Peppa Pig - The main character. She is now 14 years old and has moved to an unusual house-like farm because of cartoon logic. When not at school, she usually just help Duckman and crew as their sepatarie. At school, she gets picked on by Barney Bull for beating him at online games. She also has a love-hate relationship with Pedro Pony, arguing when anyone can see, but making out with him behind everyone's back. * George Pig - The deuteragonist. He is now 12 years old, and has mostly moved on from his dinosaur obsession. He basically does what he can do to help the citizens out. He basically talks about various stuff as well, hating on any villan who stands in his way because people around the town hates villans. Both him and Peppa are also shown to not handle different opinions, like George bashing opinions on a lot of junk, and Peppa bashing opinions on her job. Although he hates the VGCP, he believes that EDCP and other cartoon police groups are good. * Mummy Pig '- Peppa and George's delusional mother. She believes Fortnite and Minecraft are utter rubbish because of Peppa's insane obsession. She usually bans The Loud House in her home, but George just always angers her into giving it back to him. She's basically really moody and grumpy, saying no whenever a simple question is asked and yelling at Peppa and George for minor things. Because of her grumpiness, Peppa and George just prefer to shut their mouths when Mummy Pig comes to collect them from school. She also dreams about killing Lincoln Loud and Sonic in front of George because of his wacky obsession with them. * '''Daddy Pig '- Peppa and George's father. * 'Grandpa Pig '- Peppa and George's 75-year old grandpa. He may seem like some regular old man, but he secretly goes on joke-filled secret agent missions. He refuses to let Peppa and George, their parents, their friends or even his wife know it for personal reasons. He's the most experienced of the agents, likely because of his age. He usually just uses an automated wheelchair to move, and tends just to fight with his beating stick, which he hits Daddy Pig on the head with it to knock intelligence back into him everytime they visit, except he fails at returning Daddy's intelligence. The Sheep Family * 'Suzy Sheep '- Peppa's on-and-off best friend. She likes hiking and having crushes on male characters. She believes that the conspirsies on the twisted terorrists are "stupid over-adverted wastes of time", but keeps it a secret because of Peppa. * 'Mummy Sheep '- Suzy Sheep's always miserable mom. She became emo because her husband is never around. He probably ran off because of the town community, but that's only a prediction. The only things she likes are stuff for emos. She usually tries to kill herself, but Suzy always gets her to stop. She never shows interest in anything, and spends most of her time in a dark room with no light in sight. The Dogs * '''Danny Dog - A friend of Peppa's * Granddad Dog - Grandpa Pig's partner in spy missions. He likes it the most when they fight Bobby Bull, who destroyed his old ship with an axe. He likes to fight with his walking stick, and moves slow enough for the others to put the villain up. They modified his stick to be highly effective for combat, and he even brings Danny Dog with him sometimes to train.